


Red moon

by Margherine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gore, Horror, I suck at giving titles, Raihan is barely descripted as reader tbh, Reader doesn't have a name but she's lightly descripted, ambiguity all over the place, even if it's descripted in an ambiguous way, i just had him in mind but to be fair i wanted to keep things as mysterious as possible, i'm gonna repeat warnings and themes everywhere just to be safe, lads there's violence, let's say there're some supernatural forces going on here, raihan is ooc for sure, sensitive content, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margherine/pseuds/Margherine
Summary: RaihanxReader || Horror || Gore || Mature || OOC«Let’s have some fun, shall we?»{399 words}
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Red moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had in my head for a while now - tread carefully as there are very sensitive contents, even if the language is ambiguous by choice.  
> I was trying to have some fun with words here, and this is actually the first work i every publish here, as my mother language isn't even english.  
> Again, i can't stress this enough- if you're not comfortable with violence, gore and blood, please don't read. Stay safe, and if you're up to it, instead, enjoy it ♥  
> Don't shy away from comments or critics or whichever, it pleases me and to be honest it would also help me get better too

A small condensed cloud of breath escaped from the girl’s paled lips, fading into disappearance in front of the pupils already misted by exhaustion. The last clear thing the plumbeous irises could see was the moon hung to the nocturnal sky right outside of the window of that vast and dark bedroom.  
She could hear her own body slowly sink into the soaked sheets; and for a moment she even thought that it was a pleasant and comforting sensation, as if warm and secure arms were holding her limbs, as if she was floating in a bathtub filled with warm water. But it wasn’t water what was soaking her; and most certainly they weren’t arms that embraced her.  
A broken breath overlooked hers, now feeble - a breath broken by laughter held between dirty canines, while the dark and smooth hands that dominated her were defiling her muscles, coloring themselves of amaranth with every drop that gushed out her torn flesh.

_«Let’s have some fun, shall we?»_

He whispered over her cloudy eyes, while his hand traveled over her smeared skin, digging and touching the most sensitive places of her small and worn out body.  
In the last moments, a biting scent intoxicated her nostrils - a rusty smell that permeated the last grams of conscience that she had left.  
An electric cyan bore into her for what seemed an eternity, menacing and imposing - until the wet lips of the dark skinned man above her went down on hers, dry and exhausted and oh so pale - smearing them of an everlasting tint; before they slithered lower, leaving an indelible path towards her jugular, her clavicle, and then again, down to the ribcage - were they got dirty once more, where they left their last kiss.  
There - long and lithe fingers belonging to the young man forced the torn muscles, ripping them without remorse, opening the ribs and revealing the inside of that corpse. He drank. He drank the wine that was abundantly gushing out without walls that could restrain it; until he reached the core of it all. His tongue lapped the beating muscle, tasting the very existence of the girl fade under his saliva.  
Now sitting beside her lifeless body, he spared her one last pitiful glance; and with gentle touch, his fingers brushed her pale cheeks, for them to veil the massacre with the sheet dyed of her own life.


End file.
